Asalano
'''Eloandriano Asnaricolutona Grey, '''also known as Asalano, Asi, and Edith Song, was a member of the Oleno House, before becoming a member of the Grey House. An ex-soldier, after the Last Great War, she, with Elan, Setra, and Tsaela, became one of the four Eloandrianos of the Ionian System, before becoming a member of the Rebellion against the Ionians. Asalano was primarily regarded as being in charge of all military and colonisation efforts in the Ionian society before she joined the rebellion. Even after her betrayal of the Ionians she was regarded as one of the greatest Ionians of all time, possibly due to the fact that the majority of the System wasn't informed of her betrayal. After the rebellion was destroyed by Ro, Asalano ran away from the System with Keziah and Nis, crashlanding on Earth where they eventually started their new lives. It's unknown when she assumed a human name, but sometime between crashlanding and getting married she gained a human identity and American citizenship, adopting the name Evangeline Park. She eventually married a human woman, Elizabeth Song, and had two children with her, Arthur and Camilia Song. She eventually died when Arthur was 16, and Camilia 14, at the hands of her once best friend and guard, Ro. Controversies Name Although official records list her name as being Asnaricolutona Grey, Asalano rarely uses that as her actual name, in the common Ionian fashion, preferring a nickname, in this case, Asalano. However, it's noted that this isn't her real name, beginning with the fact that she was born without a surname, as all Ionians don't actually have surnames, simply family identifiers which aren't actually used except to claim membership to a group. In a similar fashion she wasn't born as a member of the Grey's, only obtaining membership when she was 3583, instead, she was born an Oleno. Her first name is also regarded as a farce, she notes at some point that only "real people" have long first names and that since she wasn't born as one she doesn't have one, instead she was just born as Asi. But, as Nis points out, they are an old Ionian family, and therefore they are still beholden to all the old traditions. Nis even provides her actual first name which is traditionally long. On another note, in her official army documentation from when she first joined, all she has is a number identification, and when she sneaks onto Asari, all the Olenos are regarded with numbers instead of names. Suggesting that their supposedly long first names are simply between family members and that according to the government they don't have true first names. In the end, it's unknown if others actually know her first name, or even if she properly has one. It's presumed that if she does Nis, Osi, Psniy, and possibly Ro all know it. Age Asalano's age is of some dispute. She was born in between generations, leading to confusion about how old she actually was. Every generation was born about 5000 years, however, it is noted that when the Ionians come to recruit for the army that she was too young, but the current youngest generation was all 4345 years old and older than the age of majority, or 3442. It's presumed that she fibbed about her age, instead saying that she was 4345, despite being somewhere around 2234 at the time. Her official documentation lists her as being of the correct generation. It's unknown if she maintained this lie upon meeting Psniy or not. Family Asalano's known family includes Isi, one of her parents. She calls Osi, "something like a grandmother to me," suggesting that they aren't related, but in all actuality, it's probably unknown. It's noted that in Ionian culture sleeping with ones siblings, or even cousins is looked down on, but that she has previously slept with Nis, suggesting that, even though they are part of the same family group, and share the same surname, that their relationship is possibly very very distant. In terms of her second parent, it's unknown it actually is. She notes often that she doesn't even know, even though she implies it to be Psniy nearly just as often. It's also implied that it could be Tsaela, Eloandriano, or just a random Oleno who Isi loved. Languages Asalano is noted to be able to speak at least three languages: Asari Ionian, Modern Ionian, and English. But it's presumed she spoke more than the four, having a transplant in her brain put there when she became an Grey. Asalano's native language was Asari Ionian, a dialect of Ionian noted to be very very similar to 6th Era Ionian, or the Ionian that was spoken when the Oleno's were exiled to Asari. It’s unknown how much it’s changed since then, but it’s noted to be the oldest varient of Ionian currently spoken, and that there are nearly no lend words between modern 14th era Ionian and it. It’s know she learnt modern Ionian when she got the implant, learning it virtually overnight, even though she still had to practice. Sometime after crashlanding on earth and before meeting Elizabeth, she‘s known to have learnt how to speak English. It’s not quite known how she learnt it. Whether that be through the other Ionians, by herself, or if it was somehow included in the implant in her head. But by the time the second book begins she’s speaking English with a noticeable accent which is described as “if English, Korean, and Swedish become one language and then tried to learn American English.” It’s implied she knows more as both Arthur and Camilia speak Korean fluently and note having done so "basically since birth." Suggesting that they learnt it while learning English. Influence While the exact influence of Asalano on the universe isn't exactly known, it can be surmised that she's had a sizeable impact on it. Around 3000 is when she started getting involved in the affairs of the system as the heir to the Ghere and a popular candidate for the seat of Isara. These two positions allowed her to have influence over policies concerning the war and the exiled, however, the largest impact she ha was truly on the war. Considered a last resort, when called Asalano rarely lost a planet or a fight, leading to her gaining a reputation as a strong military leader and an excellent strategist. She became a Visindari while still very young, and despite a sizeable amount of backlash many were assured at her taking up the mantel of the fourth Visindari. Despite the fact that Eloandraino carried it out, Asalano is also known to have concoted the plan to end the war, originally being the person who would be carrying it out, until Tsaela and Eloandriano tricked her. Gaining the title of Eloandraino granted her further power, and around 10000 star systems were colonised under her term as Eloandraino, all of which were accredited to her due to the fact that she maintained control over colonisation and war. Despite the fact that she later joined the rebellion her influence could still be felt, as she tried to take down the Ionian System, and despite failing, she and those she worked with left a large impact due to the damage they caused. Biography Childhood Asalano's early childhood is surprisingly straightforward. She is known to have been born on the planet Asari, a planet in the reaches, and the home to the Oleno's. Her exact birth year isn't known as she was born in between generations, the youngest generation at her time of birth was nearly twice her age. One thing under confusion about her birth was whether she was born as a mistake, or was originally intended to be a member of another family, most likely she was born on accident as her actual age isn't listed in her documentation. She was born to Isi, and another unknown parent. While still a minor, Asi joined the Aasther, and stayed as a foot soldier until her unit, also known as red10, were all killed on S45P3. A Falsified Childhood In order to join the Grey House, Asalano had to adopt a falsified background. According to this background, Asalano grew up just outside of the reaches on a planet owned by the Grey's. There she was schooled by private tutors through first, second, and third. Upon reaching age of majority, she ran away to join the army, wanting to experience more of the rest of the galaxy than just that planet. Betrayal of the Eloandriano's One of the most notable parts of Asalano's history was the betrayal of her fellow Eloandraino's. Sometime after joining the rebellion, Asalano began to command the armies of the rebellion, winning battle after battle. Taking on her old name of Asi, Asalano quickly rose the rebellion to a higher status than it had previously been, even liberating a couple of planets. With these victories Asalano began to hatch a plan to liberate her home planet, and family, the Olenos. Asalano went back to her home planet in order to scout the terrain, as she'd not been to the planet since initially leaving, finalise her plans, and inform the Oleno's of this plan. She reached the planet and set up all that would be needed for this to work. Relationship with Ionian People Ionians generally regard Asalano as a somewhat ambivalent figure. Unlike her other Eloandriano's she tried her best to stay out of the spotlight throughout her tenure at Visindari and Eloandriano. Nonetheless, like the others, she would grant petitions in her name, although she did this rarely. Most of the time she refused to answer petitions unless they benefited those who were opressed, or her personal interests to amusement. Physical Appearance Asalano was a small girl with curly black hair, lightly coloured grey eyes, dark skin, and a plethora of freckles. She's described as being malnourished and curious looking, or as Ipiki describes her, as someone who should've been pretty, but wasn't quite. Her features are odd mixes between very noble and rounded out softness. Throughout her years Asalano preferred to wear her hair free, only braiding it to keep it back and out of her sight, but only braiding the front to do so. Despite being an Oleno, she looked distinctly more like a Grey than the average Oleno, and while she couldn't quite pass for a Grey, her appearance was close enough to keep people from protesting her familial name. This is due to the fact that her other parent wasn't an Oleno, but a Grey, leading her to mixed appearance. Personality and Traits Asalano was commonly noted as being cruel. Despite the fact that she grew up as an Oleno, she fully embraced the cruelty of the Grey's, and took noted joy in colonisation and killing. Asalano was intelligent and strategically minded, even if she was often hasty, and far from wise. Throughout the war she proved herself capable of making quick, and good, decisions, and rarely did she ever get in trouble. Even in the limited schooling she recieved it's noted that her highest grades were in things like math, or strategy, and that she seemed to struggle to read -- due to the fact that the implant didn't work for reading. She was also quite capable of putting together long term plans when given the chance. This is shown in the fact that she though up the final solution for the Last Great War, a solution, and move, that risked no one's lives except for one person, and effectively ended the war. Abilities Despite the fact that it can be presummed that Asalano's abilities were spacetime manipulation, it's not made very clear. When she uses them, all her symptoms mirrored that of people with spacetime, but at the very same time, there were things she could do that those who had spacetime couldn't, and things she couldn't do that, those with spacetime could, creating the question if she truly had that set of abilities or not. However, due to the fear that it would prove she didn't, Psniy never had her tested, and once the Isara process was ended, there was no longer any need to even know. Category:Characters Category:Olenos Category:Greys Category:Ionians Category:War Vetrens Category:Eloandrianos Category:Visindari Category:Individuals with Space-Time Manipulation Powers Category:Parents Category:Soldiers Category:9th Era births Category:First Rebellion Members Category:The Last Great War Vetrens Category:Second Rebellion Members Category:Individuals with Abilities Category:Females Category:Politicians Category:Slaves Category:Exiled Individuals Category:Ionian Thirds Category:Ionian Seconds Category:Members of the Aasther Category:Survivors of the Last Great War